Dearest Virginia
by Akavesha
Summary: When Ginny receives a present from her step grandfather her life changes drastically. she's now the richest sexiest girl in school. her changes have brought forth the attention of a pair of sparkling silver eyes.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: J.K Rawlings characters and ideal world are not mine. Things you don't recognize are mine 

Chapter One

Sitting at her mirror the young lady of 16 fastened her brand new robes. They were dark purple with silver lining. She loved the feeling of new robes for the last month she'd been able to do and buy the things she has always wanted. At the beginning of the summer she received a parcel from her muggle grandfather, her mother's stepfather he asked for her to go and stay with for a week because he was leaving for America. She had never really spent much time with him and was really exited about going. He lived in the Scottish highlands, in a castle. 

She had an excellent time with him there. They went to huge balls every night and met a lot of people and her grandfather kept introducing her to a lot of young men her own age. Her grandfather seemed to be the happiest anyone around him has seen him in a long time.

 The day she left was a very sad affair. Everyone cried and made her promise she'd return. And she of coarse said she would most likely return next summer. She might even stay longer next as well. Just before she left her grandfather pulled her aside and gave her an envelope  "Virginia I want you to put this away, this is for you only, understand?" he said in a mere whisper "I have already sent a letter to your parents explaining that this is only for you" as of yet she had still not opened it she went to but he insisted she wait until she got out of sight of the castle. He kissed for forehead and guided her into the carriage that would bring her to the train station. She said goodbye, waving until the castle was out of sight. She sat back and opened the envelope there were two pieces of what seemed to be very expensive stationary. The first was a letter that read 

Dearest Virginia 

_Thank you so very much for the time you spent with me.  I must say they were some of the happiest days of my life. I am extremely sorry but I feel I must tell you the reason I wanted so much to get to know you. It's just that my days on this earth are numbered and I wanted to spend time with you before my time was up. I hope you understand that telling you this pains me immensely.  You are so full of life and very generous to have shared this past week with me. Thank you again. Now, I have made a few changes to my estate and I wish for you to take a piece for yourself. I'm waiting until you leave to give this to you because I have a feeling you will refuse it, so with that I finish _

_With love always, _

Your grandfather and friend 

_Ronald H. Davidson_

She sat back in the carriage, took a deep breathe.What did he mean his days were numbered? He can't die she had promised to return the next summer and he seemed thrilled. Why wouldn't he have shown any emotion at that point in time?

She took another breathe and opened the second piece of paper it was a check for an obscene amount of money that Ginny never even imagined possible to belong to one person and it was addresses to her, Virginia Weasley. She couldn't believe it. He had said it was only a piece in his letter, She then realized that her grandfather must have been more powerful than she thought him to be, but why would he give this to her. She did have six brothers why not one of them? 

She then thought of something he had said about her being a mirror image of her grandmother, his late wife. When he first met her and lost her to his best friend, while he still attended Hogwarts. He said that he had missed his chance to show her how he felt back then but gained her friendship and after the death of her first husband he was there to console her and then their friendship turned into something much deeper. She was his life. And now Ginny was a very strong reminder of her. Could that be why he entrusted this to her alone?  She would have to ask him at the first opportunity she got. She took another look at the amount on the check and drifted off thinking of the amazing time she had in Scotland, and the positive things she could do with the money. Without so much as a thought about what he had said about dying. She believed he would live a lot longer than he granted himself. 

The sun emerged from behind some clouds as if saying it would be clear sailing from here on. Life would be different, very different.


	2. Finally

Disclaimer: don't own what you recognize

A/n If anyone has a suggestion for a title for this chapter please let me know

The train ride home was pretty much uneventful. She was although really relieved when she arrived back in London. Her parents were there to greet her along with Seamus, who she had been dating for six months now. She was very surprised to see him there.

"Mum, Dad, Seamus it's so great to be back but why are you here, Seamus I thought you were with your cousin for the summer?" she said exasperated and excited.

She hugged her parents then turned to Seamus for a hug, kiss and his answer.

"Well, my parents had to fly to Athens for a funeral so they cancelled the trip. I arrived yesterday your parents are allowing me to stay at the burrow till they return is that ok?" he blushed hoping she was ok with him staying. She looked at him then to her parents "This is great thank you both" she went and gave her parents each another hug.

"Now can we go get something to eat?" Ginny asked "I couldn't eat anything on the train, and I'm starving!" grabbing Seamus by the hand, they started toward a little restaurant down the street called RAVEN"S. Before entering Mr. Weasley used a spell that turns wizarding money into muggle money. Ginny noticed that he had quite a bit of money too and decided to ask later where they got it. They sat at a table for four near the back of the restaurant. It was a really nice place. It seemed to be very expensive. The dining area sat about 50 people. There were about 20 including themselves at this point time. About six couples having a romantic dinner, a party of six teenagers, and themselves.

They received their menus and Mrs. Weasley whispered to Ginny and Seamus to order whatever they wanted no matter the price. "This a special occasion and we are going to celebrate Ginny's safe trip home." Ginny thought now would be the time to ask where the money was coming from. " Mum? Not to protrude because it's not really any of my business but where did all the money come from?" she asked sheepishly. In her family everyone knows not to ask about money. 

Her parents looked at each other and her mother began "Your grandfather as you already know is leaving for America and he sold his estate and everything with it. Well he split it four ways and we got one quarter of it so we are now better off then the Malfoys. We will of coarse be keeping a low profile for a while so not to attract too much attention but we have made a deposit on a house in Godric's Hollow next door to Harry and his godfather. I know it will be hard to leave the burrow but we think it would better if we had a more stable home and to be honest the burrow is irreparable. And it will be a nice change for all of us." she finished and took a sip of her tea that was just placed in front of her by the waiter. Wait had she said one quarter of it? Was that including the check she had in her purse? But her grandfather said that was strictly for her. "Mum?" she asked after taking a drink of her wine "by 'we' do you mean me as well? I mean I also received an obscene amount of money from grandfather." She turned to Seamus who looked confused, and gave him a look that said she'd explain later. "You did?" asked her father "how obscene?" 

She reached into her purse and handed him the check. He looked at what she gave him and he sat back overwhelmed Molly being curious reached for the piece of paper to look for herself and did the same "oh my!" she said in amazement "Ginny this is made out only to you. We had know idea he was giving you this much when he told us to leave your money alone. But it yours so here you are" she handed the paper back to Ginny and looked to Arthur who was still in a state of shock. "Arthur? Are you all right? Close your mouth your gaping!" Ginny thought her parents knew about this and she didn't know her grandfather had sent them money as well how were her brothers going to react? They sure won't like the fact that Ginny got something they didn't. She was just glad her parents were going to let her keep it and not make her split it with her brothers. That's the way it's always been everyone has to share so there are no fights. 

After a long silence the food arrived. Ginny and Seamus ordered the seafood platter and her parents had the filet mignon. "Well," Ginny began breaking the silence "at least I won't have work to save for medical school". Everyone kind of giggled at that. She had always wanted to be a medi-witch for as long as she could remember except for the year she wanted to play for the cannons. Finally she believed she'd be able to relax with a lot less worry about her future.


	3. shopping spree

Disclaimer: don't own anything you recognize. Duh!

AN I have only a faint idea, of what this is going to turn into. Plot wise, if anyone has suggestions, I would be very grateful and I'll give you the credit, otherwise enjoy. Hopefully I can make this chapter longer, than the others. 

Chapter three shopping spree 

After they all finished their meals. Arthur put a 40% tip on the table, which was quite a lot of money, considering how much the meal cost them. They turned down the street toward the Leaky Cauldron. They walked for quite awhile, looking through shop windows. Arthur was amazed, at all the muggle devices he could afford now. 

They returned to the Burrow by floo. When they arrived home, they found Harry, Ron and the twins playing Exploding Snap, on the living room floor. Hermione was, of course, reading on the couch. After a couple of minutes of scolding by Molly, directed at the boys. Molly had forbidden the game from being played in the house. Last year Fred's bed caught on fire, and he is still sleeping on the floor. They cleaned up and stalked outside, to do some degnoming. Seamus followed them out as well.

Ginny looked to Hermione "Could you give me hand taking my stuff upstairs?"

Hermione stood up and grabbed one of Ginny's bags and started up the stairs "Sure"  Hermione answered, "I want details about your **_trip_**!" She asked and winked, meaning, she wanted to know about the guys, she met. When they reached Ginny's room. They plopped the suitcases on her bed and began to unpack. 

"So?" Hermione started in a definitely obvious hinting tone. 

"So, what? What are you getting at?" Ginny knew exactly what she wanted to get to. 

Hermione smiled she realized the game, but was impatient "Come on, Ginny, I want to know details, don't hold back! Even though I know we're both dating someone, we are still allowed to look. So tell me about the Scottish guys!" She sounded exasperated after saying all that.

Ginny gave in and told her about the guys, her grandfather introduced her to.  But they didn't talk to her for long, because she kept mentioning her boyfriend back home. 

"Why did you do that?" queried Hermione "I mean come on… if these guys were so good looking, I don't think Seamus is that much of a prize!" this shocked Ginny.

 "Look just because you don't want me dating Seamus, now that Harry is finally starting to realize, what he's missing.  I love Seamus, I wouldn't give him up for anything or anyone, except maybe Draco Malfoy." 

The girls both giggled at this. Draco Malfoy was by far the most desired guy at school. 

All the Gryfindor girls would kill for him, and all the Gryfindor guys knew that all too well. 

Hermione smiled at Ginny "I'm sorry Gin, it's just hard listening to Harry complain about it all the time." The look on Ginny's face showed that she knew that, too. Harry and Ginny had basically switched roles. Now, he was the little lost puppy, blushing every time she talked to him. 

Ginny shrugged  "Anyway, I've got an idea. How about we get all dressed up and head to Diagon Alley for a girls night out?" Hermione looked confused. It was too early, for school shopping, they hadn't got their letters yet.

 "Well I guess, but how will we have fun without any money? I can't spend what I have for school." 

Ginny looked slyly at her friend. She had forgotten that she hadn't told her yet. She thought she'd wait though. "Well, let's go ask mom, she might want to go as well" Ginny headed for the door and was half way down the hall before a still confused Hermione got up to follow her out.

She found Ginny sitting at the kitchen table, waiting patiently for her mother to finish making her tea and sit down. Hermione sat down beside Ginny, just as the boys all flounced, into the house, through the back door. 

Molly told them all to sit down and be quiet, and then left the room. This gave everyone time to look at each other questionably, before she returned with Arthur. Once everyone was settled. Arthur and Molly began explaining about all the money and about the new house and everything else, that Ginny had heard earlier. After they were done explaining, there were a lot of questions, to be answered. How much money they had was one of them. 

They ignored that one glancing at Ginny. They didn't mention anything about Ginny's piece of the estate, and Ginny was somewhat relieved. They all decided to spend the rest of the day shopping. 

Once they all got to Diagon Alley, they all stayed together, just long enough for their parents to go to Gringotts, to get some money, Once they gave each of the boys, including Seamus and Harry, 20 galleons each, the boys all took off, running. 

The twins went to the joke shop and the rest to the quittich supply store. Hermione went in with Ginny and didn't ask questions, when Ginny went with a goblin and Arthur, to open her own account. "I'll meet you, at Madam Malkin's at 3." Ginny called to Hermione before she went into an office and out of sight. 

After Ginny had successfully opened her own account and supervised the money being transferred into her vault, which she really disliked, because of the ride there and back. She did however; love seeing all the gold, she couldn't believe it was all hers. 

Once she got back to the ground level. She arranged for an equivalent of a bankcard, took out 40 galleons. She shrunk it so it would it would fit in her purse and started for Madam Malkin's, but not before thanking her father, for his help. He then headed for Flourish and Blotts. 

At 3 o'clock, Ginny entered the robe shop, where she found her mother and Hermione. She instinctively went to the sale racks, but caught herself and went to find Madam Malkin. "Excuse me? Could I possibly get your help, I want to get a few tailored robes." After she got a confused look from the seamstress she explained about that she had money and wished to spend it. She got herself 5 brand new gorgeous robes and also bought one for Hermione, even though she had to fight with her, for quite a while, until she agreed. Ginny insisted it was an early Christmas present. They both got makeovers and then bought the entire collection of make up and hair supplies used. They spent the day buying everything they wanted to get, until 5:30 when they met up with the guys to have dinner at the most expensive restaurant available. 

They all had the best day. During dessert Ginny spoke up " well that was one heck of great shopping spree." Everyone agreed.


	4. Confessions

Disclaimer- don't own anything you recognize

A/N ok, up until now is just formality I've figured a plot and will start to get to the point soon. I'd like to thank those who reviewed it really does mean a lot to me I love knowing that people read my story

Well here I go 

Chapter 4-Confesions 

The next day, Virginia was in her room putting away her newly acquired things. Without the knowledge that she had an audience she turned around to turn up the song that had just come on the wizard wireless. She jumped a foot in the air when she saw Harry standing at her door.

"Merlin! Harry you scared me half to death, how long have you been standing there?"

"Sorry, I just … I don't know I guess I zoned out for a minute" Harry answered her shyly 

Ginny just looked at him. Was he blushing? No, why would Harry be blushing?

"Uh, did you need something then?" she asked thinking that maybe he'd been sent to deliver a message and forgot what it was.

Harry looked at her and smiled "You know I really shouldn't be saying this, but every time I see you and Seamus together. I think that could've been me. If I just realized earlier.  You two look great together." Harry was definitely blushing red now "I really can't believe I just said that! I was sent up to get you your mom' going shopping later and wanted to know if you wanted to go, and since I just utterly embarrassed myself I'm going to go and find a hole I can live in" he smiled at her and left quickly.

Virginia was speechless. Harry had just told her he liked her. She thought that he never would see her in other way than Ron's little sister. Why was she not as excited as she thought she'd be? Of coarse, she had Seamus. He was the perfect boyfriend anyone could ever want. Sure he was clumsy sometimes but he was still lovable. 

Virginia shook her head, she was not going to let what Harry said get to her. She started down stairs to find Seamus. She found him out side with Ron. They were degnoming the garden, just for the fun of it. She didn't bother him; she just sat on the bench swing watching for about 15 minutes until he noticed she was there.

He smiled gleefully and came towards her. "Hey sweetie, what's up? How long have you been out here?" He stole a quick kiss and sat down with her. Ginny cuddled up to him. "Not that long you looked like you were having fun. I just wanted to know if you want to go for a walk before dinner?" She smiled at him and intertwined her fingers with his. "Sure" he said jumping up still holding her hand. "I had something I wanted to tell anyway" 

They headed out into the street and down trough the small town.  They rounded the corner and came to a small park and sat down on a bench. 

 Ginny decided to break the content silence by asking "So? What did you want o tell me?" Seamus started to become nervous. Ginny could read him like a book. "Baby what's wrong?" She asked getting kind of scared at what he had to tell her.

He took a deep breath and began "Ginny you know you mean everything to me right?" He looked at her and she was already crying. He put his arms around her. "Ginny, please don't cry this is hard enough It's just that I thought you should know now that my parents are moving to Canada. I'm to follow after Graduation. I begged them to let me stay till then. I really don't want to go, I want to be with you. My parents just think it'd be best what with You-know-who lurking about." He looked at her she was crying even harder now She looked at him. He could see the anger in her eyes. A single tear ran down his face. He caused her this pain. But it would have hurt her more if he had waited till the end of the year. She hugged him and started walking back towards the Burrow 

He let her go. He somehow knew he'd already lost her.


	5. No matter what!

Disclaimer: Don't own anything you recognize 

AN:  This is going a much longer chapter than the rest and I do apologize for not updating sooner. It's hard to find a minute with my 18 month old daughter running around so here it is 

Chapter 5 Time for decisions

When Virginia arrived back at the Burrow she went strait to find her mother. Not caring that she was still crying she needed to go out. Maybe get drunk yeah that'd be great. Then she'd be able to forget at least for a couple hours. She found her Mother sitting at the kitchen table and talking to Susan Bones's aunt from the ministry, in the fireplace. 

Maybe Susan would like to go? "Mum? I was thinking if I could go out tonight? Hello Mrs. Bones would you happen to know if Susan is at home?" She asked as innocently as she could. 

Molly knew something was up with her daughter. She had been crying. It most likely had something to do with Seamus having to leave. She had tried to convince the Finnigan's to stay for his sake but they refused to listen to her. Their decision for leaving came when they discovered that, Seamus' oldest Brother was killed. The minute they saw the Dark mark above his house the started making plans to leave. Seamus wanted so badly to stay with Virginia. Molly had a hard time believing that some one his age could possibly love someone so much. 

Virginia saw the look of apprehension on her mother's face. She must have known all along. She was not mad about it either. She knew Seamus wanted to be the one to tell her.

Virginia turned back to the fireplace. Mrs. Bones just returned with Susan. "Hey Suze did you want to hang out tonight? I was thinking of going to a Muggle film." They had done this before. That was the code for going to _The Wand_, the best wizard dance club in London. "You might want to spend the night as well. The movie doesn't end till 1 a.m." There that would give them lots of time to have as much fun as they wanted. Molly spoke up at that. She knew Virginia didn't want to be around Seamus for a bit. "Why don't you stay with the twins? They just live down the street from the theatre."  Molly had a slight feeling that they weren't going to a movie at all. Virginia thanked her Mother, and told Susan to go pack her bag. 

While she was waiting she went into the den where Hermione was. "We're going out tonight 'Mione, Suze is coming too. And we're crashing at the twins place. Did you want to call anyone else to come with? No guys though." She said winking so that Hermione knew what she meant. She understood "No, I don't think so everyone I know of is already doing something" she responded winking back. Good, that meant they were all going anyway. 

A few minutes later Susan came through the fireplace. Smiling Virginia looked at the two girls in front of her  "So what are we waiting for let's go!" She went the fireplace grabbed some floo powder and flooed to "Diagon Alley!" The two remaining girls looked 

surprised she couldn't have meant that they were going as they were. But then Hermione remembered the state of Virginia's bank account and decided to follow.

When they met up in the alley. Virginia led them strait towards _Magic Threads_, the new trendy Robe shop. When they got there Virginia went to talk to the woman behind the desk and told her they were going out, and they wanted three of the best original outfits they had. A couple outfits later, Virginia bought the outfits she thought looked the best on each of the other girls. Ignoring their arguments completely. She dragged them both to the same place where her and Hermione had their make-up done the day before. 

When the girls were completely accessorized and dressed to kill. It was nearing 8 p.m. So they started towards the club. 

It didn't take long for them to get in (the drinking age is 15). They saw a lot of people they knew. As soon as they were noticed pretty much all of the guys present were all staring at them. Virginia loved the attention for once and she decided that tonight she was going to have fun, no matter what!

The three girls sat at a booth table, and ordered drinks.  At the next table sat the some what more popular girls from school. Pavarti and Padma Patil, Lavender Brown, Lauren Hartley, who was in 6th year and Shalita Sumden also in 6th.  Lavender was the first to speak up. "Girls, I'm surprised to see you here where did you ever find those gorgeous Dresses?" she asked in a really ditsy tone of voice, eyeing what they were wearing.

Virginia gave her a smirk that could have matched Malfoy's and answered "Oh these? we had a little extra money laying in my vault" Hermione and Susan snickered having seen what was inside her vault. "So we went to that new store down the alley." 

Pavarti jumped in "_Magic Threads_? But that place is so expensive" Virginia could tell the other girls were having a hard time believing a Weasley could have that kind of money.  

"Yes, it is expensive but look at these dresses don't you think their worth it?" Hermione and Susan nodded. "besides it was chump change." Virginia downed her drink and got up to head for the dance floor. Ready to follow Susan got up; Hermione grabbed her arm and whispered in her ear. "We have to keep an eye on her. She just downed that triple like it was water." They met up with Virginia on the dance floor. They all got lost in the music.

Virginia sensed that some one was watching her. So she took it up a notch dancing seductively with any guy who came near. When the song changed into a slow one, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she became lost in a pair of sparkling silver eyes.  

~~~~~ 

ok I could have gone on but I wanted to leave this cliffy, he he  any way please review it'll make try harder to get this out  btw the plot is done just not written yet.

Akawsha


	6. Oops

Disclaimer: don't own any thing but Lauren Hartley and Shalita Sumden

Chapter 6 

Virginia sensed that some one was watching her. So she took it up a notch dancing seductively with any guy who came near. When the song changed into a slow one, she felt a tap on her shoulder. When she turned around she became lost in a pair of sparkling silver eyes.  

Draco Malfoy stood there in all his glory, Beautiful as ever in the most exquisitely made robes Virginia had ever seen. Had he realised who she was? he would not have readily come to talk to her had he known who she was. "What do you want Malfoy?" she sneered so loud, people all around them heard and gathered around. Seeing no surprise on his face. She assumed he did know who she was. "Malfoy? Are you all right? I think you're drooling." She smiled as she heard the crowd grow more silent anticipating a duel between the two. Knowing their family history. 

Draco just smiled. Actually smiled not smirk or sneer but smiled. "I am drooling! What happened to the littlest Weasley? Where did you get that dress? Was it a present from your precious Potter? Oh no wait, I forgot you've been with Finnegan for quite some time now. Why on earth did he let you out of his sight wearing that little number?" Draco was still smiling and seeing as he obviously angered Virginia he was pleased. 

Virginia tried to calm herself down she walked to the bar and Draco followed her. She ordered another drink. Downed it and got another and another. By now she was plenty drunk with the equivalent of 12 vodka shots. Draco just watched with amazement he was being quite aroused by her act. "Well?" he asked her. 

She looked up at him and came closer. "First off Malfoy. I bought this dress for myself with my own money. Second Potter is nothing but a love sick puppy following me around and third" she got right up in his face "Never mention Finnegan in my presence again." She spit the name Finnegan with ten times more malice and hatred than when she had said Malfoy. She looked him up and down. Smirked and walked away 

She found Hermione making out with Ernie Macmillan at the table they were at before and Susan was dancing very intimately with Blaise Zambini on the dance floor. 

"Ginny! Come sit down with us" she turned to see Shalita calling her over. She didn't care where she sat as long as she could sit. "What was that about with Malfoy?" Lauren asked cautiously so not to make Virginia mad. Virginia only smiled "That was me telling that ignorant prick off." Shalita looked confused then asked, "What was that about Seamus did you two have a fight?" also being cautious. Everyone knew the Weasleys had bad tempers.

"I came here to get drunk and possibly laid to forget about him just for the night why must everyone put their nose in my business? These last two days have been extremely hard first I discover that thanks to my Step-Grandfather I am now richer than the Malfoys

and me, not my family. Then come to find out my boyfriend who I had hoped to spend the rest of my life with is leaving for Canada. I don't need any of this SHIT ok?"

Virginia broke down crying her head in her arms on the table. The whole club had heard her. 

She didn't care. She bought a pack of cigarettes at the bar and went outside. Standing in the alley beside the Club. She sank down the wall. What had she just done she did not want to tell everyone of her new money but now they did. Malfoy probably heard it too.

"Great" she said out loud. "Why the fuck did he have to start with me tonight of all nights? I just wanted to have fun! Fuck" she knocked her head hard on the wall behind her. Rubbing her head, she saw a shadow approaching. She looked up to see who it was.

Draco Malfoy sat down beside her "May I join you?" he asked. She didn't answer 

She could tell he was looking at her "Look, Virginia I heard what you said in there. I have had a shity summer too. Did you hear about my father? He was captured the first day of summer break. He was given the kiss on Monday." He became quiet for a minute Virginia hadn't known at all. "Well he left me everything but I only realized that most of his wealth was put into the arts and mostly to Voldemort. So now I figure I'm just a commoner in financial standings. I don't know why I'm telling you this. Our families haven't really met eye to eye for I don't know how long." She looked up at him and saw he was now smiling. "Why are you being nice then? I wasn't exactly the nicest person towards you a little while ago. About your father I'm sorry for what it's worth. But everyone knows I hated him with a passion" Draco shrugged "You know you may not believe this but I hated him more than Voldemort hates Harry. Since the day I was born he beat me in everyway imaginable. I was his personal punching bag every day until he died. That's why I'm here I've been celebrating his death every day since." He looked at her. She didn't know what to say. She now understood why Draco was the biggest git at school. He was still looking at her his eyes were cold and full of sorrow. 

She looked at him in a new light. Why had he followed her out here into a dark alley? Could she believe that story at all? Or was he just out here to get a piece knowing that's why she was here. After all she had yelled it out loud for everyone to hear then she looked at him again. No. She decided he was telling the truth and without even thinking she kissed him. He kissed her back softly she loved the feel of his lips. She realized what she was doing and pulled away embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm really drunk. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry." She wasn't looking at him so she couldn't know that he was actually smiling. "Virginia, It's alright," He purred as he turned her head to face him. "Can you do it again?" 

Aaahhhhhh I'm so bad well that took a different turn then I had originally planned to do but hope you liked it R&R


	7. Beneath the skin

Disclaimer don't own don't sue   
  
A/N I'm doin this with no spell check so i'm apologizing now any way i figured since   
  
i was gettin threats i should write something   
  
Chapter Six - beneath the skin   
  
She realized what she was doing and pulled away embarrassed. "I'm sorry I'm   
  
really drunk. I don't know why I did that. I'm sorry." She wasn't looking at him   
  
so she couldn't know that he was actually smiling. "Virginia, It's alright," He purred   
  
as he turned her head to face him. "Can you do it again?"   
  
After Virginia had gathered up Hermione and Susan, although they were both very   
  
reluctant to leave.   
  
Heading out the door she caught Draco's eye, He smiled and walked by her casually   
  
putting something in her hand. she smiled back and left with the two girls trailing behind.   
  
Ten minutes later she was getting an exasperated speech about drinking from her   
  
brothers. but she knew they wouldn't tell on her. She couldn't even count how many   
  
times she had covered for them when they came home plastered out of thier minds.   
  
The girls were already passed out on the couches, so she made her way to the spare   
  
bedroom where she usually slept.   
  
"The paper" she had completly forgotten about it. she fished it out of her pocket and   
  
read it carefully. wow! he had really nice writing for a guy.  
  
Virginia,  
  
Please call me via fire place at "Dragon chamber" i'll wait for your call or owl   
  
which ever you can manage   
  
Draco  
  
She couldn't believe it this was Draco Malfoy what if ther was a great guy beneath that   
  
malfoy skin. Was she playing into another Malfoy's evil plot or was he being sincere?   
  
There was really only one way to find out. she knew her brothers were asleep so she   
  
went to the fireplace in the kitchen and called for Draco.  
  
Once the room came into focus she saw Draco jump up and bend down to the hearth   
  
level. He Seemed really surprised, like he didn't really expect her to call but was waiting  
  
anyway.  
  
"Virginia! I didn't think you'd actually call. I came strait home after you left."He took a   
  
deep breath "look I'll just get to the point. I know I have a reputation for being some   
  
what of a ladies man but the truth is I've never actually been with anyone except for   
  
Pansy, and even that wasn't my choice our parents have been forcing us to do stuff   
  
together since we were infants and well when we got to Hogwarts she changed and   
  
became a leech that wouldn't leave me alone. I'm babling again what I really wanted   
  
to know was i f you would go to the summer ball with me. Your family was invited  
  
too they should get an owl soon." He took another deep breath   
  
Virginia could tell he was nervous because usually he would just sneer with no other   
  
emotion shown on his face. She looked at him she knew she was drunk and he was   
  
also "Draco I think I will but just be warned I don't fully trust you and you know   
  
what my overprotective brothers are like." She actually heard him gulp. "Virginia,   
  
I'm not my father I know it's hard to believe me now but what if I made it up to you   
  
how about you and your family come to dinner tommorow night? my mother has   
  
been meaning to get a hold of yours but she's been having a hard time with our lawyers."  
  
Virginia kinda believed him "alright but you do realize that my family includes   
  
Harry and Hermione?" She thought he would reconsider after that but he didn't.   
  
He just smiled "I can live with that I think so will you come?"  
  
He looked really hopeful "I'll get back to you tommorow, say around 12?" Draco   
  
seemed releived "great! I'll talk to you tommorow"   
  
After she left the fire place she snuck back into the bedroom and fell asleep thinking   
  
about Seamus, and ways that she could both hurt him and get him to stay. 


	8. dying wish

Disclaimer: Don't own any potterverse creations I only own rights to the plot, Lauren Hartley and Shalita Sumden.  
  
Chapter Eight -   
  
The sun came through the curtains, directly onto Virginia's face. She awoke rather suddenly, not remembering where she was. The sun never came into her window, at home. She slowly opened her eyes. It came to her, then, that she had stayed, at her brothers' house, last night. There wasn't all that much that she could remember, from last night. She did know, however, that she had gone to THE WAND with 'Mione and Suze. Maybe they could shine some light on what had happened.   
  
Attempting to get out of bed, was surely a difficult task. Once, she was stable (as she was going to get) on her feet. She walked down the hall, with the aid of the wall, beside her. She noticed that Fred was in the kitchen, attempting to cook breakfast and as she passed the bathroom, she assumed that George was in the shower. She was, some what, surprised to find the girls, both awake, sitting on the sofa.  
  
They noticed her coming in. Virginia could see the mischievous grins on their faces.  
  
Hermione spoke, (actually she yelled) "GOOD MORNING SLEEPY HEAD!".This got Fred's attention and he came out of the kitchen.  
  
"We were wondering when you'd return to the living." he said, passing her a glass of pumpkin juice. She took it gratefully and fell onto the nearest empty spot on the sofa. She managed to, some how, croak out " What time is it?" Suze was the one, who answered her. "It's almost 11. We've been up since about 9:30.", she grinned,   
  
"How much do you remember, from last night?" 'Mione asked sipping on her tea. She thought about it, for a minute.   
  
"The last thing I remember, is walking onto the dance floor, when we first got there. but for some reason, my lips hurt. Please don't tell me I was snogging anyone!" she asked pleadingly. Both girls were blushing and Fred sat forward in his seat. Suze noticed his look and responded "Well, Hermione and I were quite busy, too. we didn't notice you with anyone after you had words with Malfoy" Virginia jumped up " Oh Merlin, I snogged Draco Malfoy. that's right ! Then I was talking to him on the floo after everyone was asleep but that's all I can remember. I hope he realizes that I was drunk. He's probably at home, sterilizing his mouth out." By now she was pacing, "What was I thinking, I love Seamus. Although I'm extremely furious at him right now. I would not have willingly done that." Fred tried to calm her down and get her to sit back down   
  
~~~~  
  
Draco was suddenly wakened, by a bright light, shining on his face. A house elf opened his bedroom curtains. He groaned loudly, wishing the light to go away. The house elf turned around, "Kiraa is very sorry for waking Master Malfoy. Mistress Malfoy to confirm the number of people for dinner tonight." Realization dawned a little late on the little elf's words.Then he remembered, that he had invited the Weasley's to dinner.  
  
He dismissed the elf, suggesting to prepare for at least twelve guests. As he took a shower and got dressed, he couldn't help thinking about her. Her eyes, her hair, the way she walked ( or rather stumbled). He was always immensely intrigued by a women who would be herself and not drool over his looks, money or social status. He knew fulfilling his fathers death wish would be a challenging one , but also very interesting. He was going to have fun. She was after all very good looking, a pure blood (almost as old a heritage as his own, and what she said in the bar with a little help from veritesyrum confirmed that she had inherited quite a hefty amount of money recently. That was all enough to make her fit for a Malfoy.  
  
He snapped out of his reverie and made his way to the fireplace, but stopped. How was he to know if she was at home? what ron was there? doubt he'd believe that Draco Malfoy would want to civilly talk to his sister. He'd have to write her a letter.  
  
~~~~  
  
After Virginia was calm and dressed, they decided Fred's cooking was not very trustworthy, (or edible) after they saw a huge cloud of black smoke emerging from the kitchen. So, they went to The Leaky Cauldron.  
  
When they were all seated, old Tom came to get their order. Hermione ordered some crepes, with blueberries and Susan had hers with raspberries. When Virginia was just about to place her order, a huge Eagle Owl swooped down and landed in front of her. She nearly yelled with shock, but soon recovered, taking the letter, from the owl. She didn't recognize the owl, so she wasn't sure what to expect.  
  
The other girls were getting impatient "Who's is it from Ginny?" they both blurted at once.  
  
Virginia still hadn't opened it, so turning it around, she noticed an exquisite ' M ' imprinted in green wax.  
  
Once the letter was open, her eyes went immediately to where the person signed. There at the bottom, of the page, was written in very elegant handwriting, 'Draconis Lucious Malfoy '. Nearly dropping the letter "It's from Draco Malfoy". Her statement was definitely a shock, to say the least. The mouths, on both girls, dropped sufficiently. "Read it then." said Hermione, regaining her composure.  
  
"Ok,  
  
Virginia,   
  
I am writing to confirm whether you have accepted my invitation to dine with my mother and I, here at the manor and to ask how many people you will be bringing along. please return your answer with my owl Aquilae.I also hope you are feeling better than you did last night and maybe more so that you remember me inviting you and your family at all. I Anticipate your answer and later arrival.  
  
Yours,   
  
Draconis Lucius Malfoy"  
  
She couldn't think. Was this a joke of some kind? Why is he suddenly interested in her? she looked, to the girls, for advice and figured there was only one way, to find out. 


End file.
